


Not throwing away my ten duel ball

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Not throwing away my ten duel ball

Alexander Hamilton lay in bed his black hair lay around him like a lions mane. His boyfriend John Laurens was sat at the desk which was to the east of the room near the large bay window which was framed by a cream and white pair of drapes on both sides.  
Alexander has been at it constantly trying to get his Financial Plan through Congress but James Madison and Thomas Jefferson just wish to cause distress to the immigrant.

John didn't envy his boyfreind right now having to fight for his job in the whitehouse not even George Washington could Intervene and save him. Alexander looked over to the desk and smiled at John.  
"Hey I thought we were taking it easy?" asked Alexander to his boyfreind as he got out their bed and placed a Peck on his cheek.


End file.
